Currently, there has been developed a central shaft torque sensing system that is used for an electric bicycle, including a motor and a controller, the controller is disposed at the outside of the motor and controls the motor to output a constant power to provide assistance for manpower trample. This motor driving system cannot provide corresponding assistance based on the specific requirements of a rider.
Against this background, people urgently need a central shaft torque sensing system that is used for an electric bicycle having a centre-mounted motor, wherein a torque sensor signals to the controller by a signal transmitter, and what is reflected by the torque sensor is an actual pedal situation; meanwhile, a motor driving system provides corresponding assistance according to the specific requirements of a rider.